A vehicle control apparatus that performs a control of a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-178332. The vehicle control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-178332 estimates a position of the vehicle based on detected lane lines, and causes the vehicle to autonomously travel based on the estimated position.